The Child
by TheRealKira
Summary: I doubt anyone'll read this, but it's pree much about LxAlois. Umm there's only about 100 words thats NOT yaoi, so yeah. thi story was only written because I was forced to write it. :3


**.**

**Okaay, so heey guys! I havn't written anything for a week...maybe two i dont know. So this story has it's own story behind it. On friday, my boyfriend told me that he wants to fuck Alois (this is how i found out he's bi.) Then on saturday (last night for me) he was trying to find LxAlois yaoi. He couldn't find any so he requested this story. I wrote it for him because he's got guts. Most guys wouldn't do that. So I'm just going to say now, any one who wants to request a story, I decided I will write it,if I know thw pairing. I doubt any of you will read this since it's a wierd crossover thing but what ever. PS: L has a button up shirt on, and I don't own any body from any of my stories. Oh and there's veary discriptive yaoi. Just saying. So on with the story. Deds to Dre :3**

"Hello, I'm Yagami of the NPA."

"I'm Aiwaza."

"I'm Mongi"

"I'm Matsuda."

"And I'm Ide." The police rambled off their names as I stood there looking have stoned.

"And I'm Claude, and this is my master Alois." A voice said from behind all of the police.

"Show yourselves." I commanded. A man who was surely a butler, walked out followed by someone who looked like a 14 year old girl.

"Hello. Ryuzaki. Long time no see." Claude bowed to me.

"Didn't you use to work at the Whammy house?" I asked

"Yes." Claude replied.

"I remember you! And who's this beautiful young girl?" I asked motioning to the blonde child with him.

"Thank you for the compliment, L, but I'm Alois Trancy, I'm a guy." The young boy said boldly. My eye brows raised a bit at that comment. I doubted he would ever even think of likeing me. First he was so young and-no, I wasn't going to even think about it. Everytime I even think about it, I fall in love. I don't want to end up falling for a straight guy again, like at Whammy house.

"I'm sorry for asking this, but how old are you, Alois-kun?" I asked scoldeing myself for getting involved.

"I'm seventeen years old." He told me. "May I ak to speak to you privently, L" I nodded and led the boy to my bedroom.

"Yes?" I asked expectingly.

" I know we just met, but what are the chances that you'd kiss me right now?

"WHAT!" I asked shocked by his question.

"If your not gay, and don't want to, thats cool with me. But I just thought maybe, I don't know I'm sorry to bother you." Alois defended. He started to leave the room.

"Wait!" I cried grabing onto the back of his long purple jacket. Alois looked back in shock.

"Stay with me, please." I told him.

The boy looked at me. His bight blue eyes showing more happiness then he meant to let on.I pulled the boy towards me. Hestated, then kissed him. As soon as Alois' lips touched mine, his mouth opened as if on instinct. Our tounges faught a hectic battlefor domanence, but after a long fierce battle, I won. Somehow I ended up on top of him, but Alois didn't seem to mind. I let all my weight rest on the boy beneath me. Insted of fighting it, he tightened his grip around me. Pulling me tighter agenst his body. I could feel his arrection hard agenst my stomache, and I assumed he could feel mine agenst his perfect legs. Slowly, with out breaking our kiss, he started striping me down of my shirt. I let out a low moan every time his fingrs brushed my cheast undoing a button. Once my shirt was off, the blonde boy slowly traced my abs.I started to undo his shirt hoping i could do the same. His back arched as I touched a particulary ticklish spot. After his sirt was off, I started on his pants. Releasing his erract penis from the pain of his black booty shorts. I broke away from the kiss and marvled at how beautiful his body was. He smiled at me, and tryed to go back in for anoter kiss. I did not allow him, insted I started sucking his nipples. As I did this Alois moaned in pleasure, then forced my mouth back on his. After anothr domanince fight he broke away. He started by kissing my chin. Then Sucking, kissing, licking, and biting my neack leaving behind a purple hickie. Lower and lower down my body he went. Leaving bhind a trail of kisses, bites, and licks. My cheast. My ribs. My stomache. the lower he went, the slower he became. Finally, he got just below my pants line. Kissing so slow it was utter tourture. I knew it wouldn't be long before my release came. Finally, after what felt like hours, Alois had finally reached my penis. He kissed it lightly once, before I cried out from his sick tourture. He looked up, and grined at me eviley. Seeing my pain, he leaned down and gave me head. I had barley gotten into his mouth when I knew I couldn't hold it back any longer.

"A-loi-lois!" I cried as I came into his mouth. Then he came back up. I put three fingers in his mouth and he sucked them. One at a time I put them into his entrance trying to cause the boy as little pain as possible. I scissored and thrusted my fingers inside him until he cried 'now'. Then I slowly took them out, and replaced them with something muffled a cry into my shoulders, and I started thrusting despitaly trying to find the younger ones sweet spot. Finally he cried in pleasure, buckled his hips, and released on my bare cheast. As he did that, I released inside of him. I pulled myelf out f him and we layed on the bed, panting, sweating.

"Would you belive me if i said I was a virgin?" Alois asked.

"Nope." I said honestly

"You were my first." He assured me.

"Really? but you knew what you were doing!" I proteted

"I...um...watch alot of yaoi." He told me. I laughed at that.

"We should probably get back out there" i suggested.

"just ten ore minuites?" Alois asked snuggling closer to my body. I smiled only too happy to oblige.

**the end**

**Claude: Haha yeah, your first tonight!**


End file.
